Pika! AAML
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: A story where everyone are Pokemon. Ash and Misty have been friends since they were Pichus. But with mating season around the corner, will they finally express their true feelings? Poke, Contest, Penguin, and a few other shippings here.


**(Yo! Hotspot the 626th here! This story was inspired by a deviantart picture I found while searching for any good AshXMisty pics. I found, what would've been, a comic of both Ash and Misty as Pikachus facing off a Golem in the same situation below. Unfortunately, this person who made the picture was banned from deviantart so I couldn't leave a comment. So instead, I did this one-shot. To any of my first time readers, I also have another AAML story about Ash and Misty participating in a tournament where either of them could win and become Masters, in their own respect. If you want to see the picture go to my account, Hotspot0626, and look in my favorites under the folder Poke-Digi-mon. Enjoy! Ja Ne!)**

**Note: Pokemon are still speaking in their own language, but will be translated as such**

**Pika! AAML**

**or**

**Pika! Ash and Misty Love**

"No!" shouted a male Pikachu in it's own language as he stood in front of the much larger Golem blocking his way to another female Pikachu that stood behind the first, in distress.

The male Pikachu looked like any other Pikachus, other than that his head fur as well as his ears were slightly ruffled up. However, the Pikachu behind him was much different. Like the male Pikachu, she had her head and, oddly enough, her left ear fur ruffled up, but her fur was unique. Instead of the usual yellow fur, she had gold fur. Not only did she have gold colored fur, but as well as emerald eyes completely rare for any pikachu to have. Right now, it was do or die for these two Pikachus.

"I won't let you take her away from me!" shouted the Pikachu with determination.

"Ash don't! You have no chance against him!" shouted the female Pikachu worrying for her friend and defender. But Ash ignored her plea and stood firmly where he was.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on Misty!"

"I'm only interested in the female Golem..." said the gruff voice of Golem's trainer. The man was roughly in his late thirties early forties and looked rather experienced. Though experienced, he seemed like a cruel person. "do whatever you want with the male."

"Say good-bye to her kid," shouted the Golem with an indifferent look as he stepped closer to the two Pikachus. "my master wants her for his collection."

"Never!" shouted Ash as he charged at the pokemon ready for battle.

"Ash! No!" cried out Misty. How did this happen? How did two Pikachus, carefree of the world beyond their forest, ever get into a situation like this.

The day before.

"97...98...99...100! Alright, ready your not, here I come!" shouted an Axew cheerfully.

As she finished counting in front of a tree, the dragon type pokemon turned and began her search for her friends. She took off in one direction hoping to get lucky and find one of her friends soon. She made sure to check every rock, bush, hole in the ground, and tree looking for any signs of her friends. She soon found a break as she spotted a very poorly hidden Sudowoodo trying to blend in with other trees.

"Ha! Found you, Brock!" shouted the Axew cheerfully. The rock type moved during with a smile.

"You got me, Iris."

"That's one down." smirked Iris pridefully.

"Need any help?" offered Brock. The Axew nodded happily as the two continued on looking for their friends.

"Do you know where the rest are?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"Hmm, let's check the river." Brock nodded as the two headed towards the nearby river that went through the forest. After a few minutes, the two approached the river. The river was clear as crystal, a perfect environment for water types. Speaking of which, as the two pokemon walked along the banks, a blue ball-like object was floating in the water catching Iris's eye immediately.

"Gotcha!" shouted Iris as she grabbed the blue ball and pulled it up, revealing it to be another pokemon.

"Yup, you caught me." embarrassingly smiled the Marill as the Axew dragged him ashore.

"That tail isn't doing you any favors." smirked Brock picking on the water mouse. The Marill nodded, then suddenly three figures came popping out of the water, all gasping for air.

"Gahhhh! That was the worst hiding spot!" shouted a female Piplup as she crawled onto to shore.

"Don't blame me! It was Barry's idea!" shouted one of the male Piplup.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me! If you guys would have kept your breathe longer!" argued the other male Piplup at the other male.

"Ha! Found four in one go! Awesome!" cheered Iris seeing her mission getting closer to completion.

"That's five down, you still got a long way to go Iris." commented Brock counting out the pokemon.

"Yeah I know." sighed Iris. The group then opted to stay with Iris as they continued to look for more of their friends.

"Shh! There coming!" whispered a female voice hiding in a tree.

"I'm being quite! Your brother is getting to jittery." said a male voice.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. I want to win this time." said another male voice though younger with excitement.

"Shhh! Here they come." said the female voice quieting the other two males. Coming into view was Iris's group, all looking for them and the rest.

"Find anyone yet?" asked Iris as he looked in some bushes.

"Nope, no sign of anyone." stated Dawn as she looked behind a tree.

"Maybe we should try the mountain? There's lots of caves, rocks, and small spaces for the others to hide in." suggested Tracey seeing this area had nothing.

"Good idea! Let's go!" shouted Iris as she ran off with the others following behind. Meanwhile, the three that had climbed a tree were celebrating their successful hiding spot.

If any you have not noticed yet, this was no ordinary forest. This forest is known throughout the world as Pal Park also known as The Great Forest to pokemon kind. The title wasn't actually right even by most pokemon standards, but the humans had pretty much failed at naming this area, too. This area was the most unique in the world combining almost every known environment on Earth. Not only that, it is a place of mystery as pokemon species from all over the world could be found here. Why, no one knows. Scientist had made it a goal to find out as much as they could about this area, however, only coming up with very little. This area was designated as a preservation by all the leagues of the world, only those who are qualified could ever see the its beauty. And because of that requirement, many pokemon in this area had never seen a human, but heard many stories of them. None of which were good besides the professor that often made his visits here in Pal Park/The Great Forest. But let's go back to the story now!

"Ha! Found you, Gary!" shouted Iris as she found a sleeping Eevee on a rock with much hair on his head.

"...Huh?" said Gary rather sleepily. "Oh! Right, hide-in-seek. I must of gotten so bored, I fell asleep."

"Come on Gary, show a little interest." urged Dawn as she poked the Eevee.

"I'm only interested if Ash or Misty are it." said Gary as he slapped the Piplup's wing away in irritation.

"You just want to tease them." stated Kenny knowingly

"Of course!" smiled Gary causing the group to sweat-drop. "Oh, by the way, Richie is over there behind the rock. Casey is in the bush. Zoey is in the tree. And Ash and Misty were heading for the beach.

"Hey!" shouted three figures; a Pikachu with a tuft of hair sticking out on his head, a Chikorita with a headband with two yellow lines and one black line in the center with a lightning shape in the middle, and a Glameow with a tuft of red fur on her head.

"Why did you do that Gary!" shouted the Pikachu angrily at Gary.

"To save time." said Gary indifferently looking directly at the writer and breaking the fourth wall.

"Huh?" said the group.

"I've could've won!" shouted the Chikorita.

"No way, you were so obvious. I was going to win!" argued the Glameow playfully.

"Whatever, guys!" shouted Iris breaking the arguments. "We still need to find Ash, Misty, May, Max and Drew!"

"Oh, good you guys are almost done." said a new voice. The group turned to see a Pansage with a black bow tie. "Were done with the preparations, so if you guys are ready we can it!"

"Thanks Cilan. We just need to find the others than we'll be there." said Brock while the group cheered for their food.

"I saw May, Max, and Drew in a tree on my way here." commented Cilan as he pointed back to the guys previous spot.

"Thanks Cilan!" shouted Iris with gratitude as she followed the direction which the grass monkey pointed out.

"Dual Chop!" shouted the dragon type as she attacked the tree twice, not cutting it, but causing it to shake.

"Whoa!" screamed three figures; a Skitty, a Slakoth, and a Roselia, as they fell to the ground.

"Found ya!" cheered Iris.

"Cilan! You traitor!" shouted the Skitty furiously. Cilan just smirked and kept his swinging.

"Calm down, May. He said the food was ready." said the Roselia rather glumly as he picked himself up.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" shouted May excitingly.

"May, we have to find Ash and Misty first." stated the Slakoth ruining the cat pokemon's glee.

"Fine."

"Let's hurry then!" suggested Iris bringing the cat out of her glum. The four then rushed to meet the other at the beach. After a few minutes, the four reached the others at the beach all of them looking for their friends.

"Any luck?" asked the Slakoth.

"Hey Max, no we haven't." waved Brock seeing the newcomers.

"How hard could it be to find those two, just listen for their arguments." suggested the Roselia.

"We've tried, Drew. But either they separated or there far enough away that we can't hear them." said Tracey as he and the other water types came swimming back to shore.

"I saw them." said a confident yet creepy voice that made Dawn flinch. The group turned to see a Slowking turning his head to them.

"Hey Conway, you've seen Ash and Misty?" asked Richie curiously.

"I saw their general direction. I was refereeing these two's battle." said Conway as he pointed to the two Pokemon in front of him; a Snivy and a Elekid.

"Geez, another Trip and Paul battle. How many?" sighed Zoey.

"This would be their fifth today and both are tied."

"Leaf Tornado!" shouted the Snivy as he launched a whirlwind of leaves at the electric type.

"Discharge!" The Elekid immediately responded. Spinning his arms, he charged his attack and launched against the other attack halting it. Unfortunately, because of the wide field that Discharge was, it came close to striking the audience and referee.

"Hey! Watch it Paul!" shouted Gary as he covered his eyes as sand flew. The two fighting pokemon took a pause seeing that they had an audiences.

"Hmm, if you can't handle the attack, stay out of the battle."stated Paul grimly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know we were fighting. Here let me give a taste of my Shadow Ball!" growled Gary ready to fight.

"Sorry, but I'm battling him, Gary." stated the Snivy with determination. Gary backed off, but he was still pretty ticked.

"Whatever, Trip. Just kick his yellow ass." muttered Gary. Trip nodded while Paul scoffed at the thought of losing.

"Hey before you fight again, did either of you see where Ash and Misty went to?" asked Iris halting the two rival's fight.

"Pfft, that loser. He said something about a cave down further down the beach." stated Paul pointing to the beach.

"Thanks Paul!" shouted Barry cheerfully, since he was only one who would do so in that matter, and the group went around the two pokemon's battlefield.

"By the way, if you guys want, Cilan and his brothers have got lunch for us." suggested May cautiously feeling that they shouldn't leave the two out, despite personality. The two only nodded, which May took as a yes, and then she went on her way with the others.

"Now where were we." smirked Paul as well as Trip as the two continued their fight.

"That must be the cave." said Tracey pointing to the cave connected to the sea.

"Huh? I wonder why Ash would suggest this place. It's creepy." stated Dawn as many of the girls shivered at sight.

"Probably another adventure." said Gary, knowing Ash the longest.

"Sounds right." nodded Brock as the group walked up to the cave entrance.

"Hey, Ash! You In There!" yelled Iris into the cave causing an echo.

"Misty! You In There Too?" added May. But no answer came back.

"Well, looks like we'll have to go in." suggested Gary.

"Uh, you guys go in." suggested Casey as she as well as May, Dawn, and Drew, who was standing in his own corner unconcerned, stood back.

"Come on, it's not that bad." said Zoey looking at the girls pitifully.

"Your such kids." commented Iris with the same attitude. The rest of the group, leaving the most of the girls and Drew behind, entered the cave. Barely in the cave, the group heard a flapping noise and the patter a feet.

"What's that sound." said Barry nervously. The noise got louder as suddenly two figures came running into view.

"Ash! Misty! What are you-"

"Run!" shouted both Pikachus. Right behind the two pokemon was an anger flock of Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats gaining on the two,

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed the whole group as the two pikachus passed them. The group immediately turned and followed their lead.

"Huh? What's going o-" asked Dawn as she peaked in to see her friends running from bat pokemon.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the group now including the girls and Drew as they ran down the beach.

"Like I said, it's a tied." stated Conway unmoving as he stood in front of the two arguing pokemon.

"Like hell, he fell first!" shouted Paul.

"As if, I have a photographic memory and you fell first." replied Trip calmly though also bitter about the tie.

"What does that have to do with the-"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The three stopped their argument and turned to see the whole group from earlier with Ash and Misty with a flock of anger bat pokemon after them. All three were shocked.

"AHH! Paul! Trip! Conway! Move Or Redirect Their Fire!" shouted Ash as the poison/flying types launched Poison Sting at the group. While Conway and Snivy were stunned, Paul headed straight towards the group.

"Get out of the way! Losers!" shouted Paul as he spun his arms charging his attack. The group complied as they split.

"Get them! Get them! Get them!" repeated the bats annoyingly as the kept at their attacks.

"Take this! Discharge!" shouted Paul as he launched his attack.

Thankfully, it hit all of the bat pokemon without hitting anyone else. Once the attack ended, many of the bats were still flying, but charred and damaged. Immediately they flew off opposite of Paul and the group. Seeing if any were left, Paul relaxed and turned to the group, which for safety's sake, had all dropped to the ground and covered their heads.

"What happen." asked Paul with a serious tone. The group picked their heads up to look at Paul, but their attention was soon drawn as the heard the sound of a muffled laugh. All turned directly to Ash with Misty nearby.

"Ahahaha! That was fun!" laughed Ash rolling all over the place.

"How was that fun, Ash!" scolded Misty as she smacked the laughing pikachu. "How could you be laughing after that!"

"Hey! We made it, and it looks like we won hide-in-seek." smiled Ash. Misty only sighed at the casually manner of her childhood friend and crush.

"Hey, Loser!" Ash smile instantly fell as he looked over at Paul, scowling at him. "What did you do."

"Wasn't me." stated Ash with childishly serious face. "I think it was Iris? Or May? Not sure, but after they shouted in the cave the bats woke up."

"For once he's right." nodded Misty. The named girls immediately sweat-dropped that it was their fault.

"Well, you guys shouldn't have hid in the cave." retorted May.

"We were actually going to leave." stated Misty causing May to become more embarrassed.

"Ugh, losers." said Paul with a scowl and left heading towards the forest.

"Excuse me, how many wins do I have over you?" stated Ash like he didn't know. Paul only blew him off and kept going.

"Alright! We finally found everyone! Now we can go eat!" shouted Iris excitingly.

"Ah! The founds ready! What are we doing here!" gasped Ash as he instantly got up and ran into the forest.

"Ash! Wait up!" shouted Misty as she followed behind.

"Come on guys! We don't want to lose our food to Ash!" shouted May as she ran as well.

The entire group started to move, not wanting to miss out on their favorites to the bottomless pit known as Ash. Everyone, including the three that had just battled, made a dash for their usually spot, which they ironically called Pal Cafe. It wasn't really a cafe, but the Sage Brothers liked to call it as such. It was really a small clearing with a number of huge rocks in the middle, which were fun to play on and called the Playground . Running through the clearing was a small stream that lead into a small deep pool that had many hidden caves to explore and lead strangely back to the Playground. This was a prime spot for any hangout, especially with the large number of various berries growing just behind the Playground. A number pokemon love to hang here and converse with other pokemon about local news that goes around in The Great Forest. Although it wasn't specifically for any group of pokemon, this group in particular was very well known through the forest to use this clearing, especially Ash and Misty.

"Ah! They're here." smiled Cilan seeing his group of friends coming into view.

"Finally! I just finished roasting the last berry!" cheered a Pansear named Chili, one of the Sage Brothers.

"Perfect. The refreshments are ready." smiled a Panpour named Cress, another of the Sage Brothers, as he carried out large flowers filled with water.

"Hey Cilan! The berries done?" called out Ash as he stopped at one of the various tree stumps that littered the clearing.

"Yes!" Ash immediately cheered.

"But we should wait for the others." Ash immediately whined.

"Come on you baby, you can wait a little bit." Ash turned to see Misty come right behind and, looking further back, the others were would be here shortly.

"But I can't wait that long." whined Ash as his stomach growled.

"Ah! Fear not, Ash. For I shall quell your hunger with beautiful song." The three conversing pokemon turned to see a few newcomers to the Pal Cafe: a Kricketune, a Shinx, a Gabite, a Cubchoo, a Cacturne, a Zoura, a Pidgeot, an Oshawott, a Minccino, another Chikorita with a red bow on her leaf, a Croconaw wearing glasses, a Wormadam with Plant Cloak on, and (finally) five other Pikachus.

"Hey! Nando!" waved Ash to the bug type while Misty coward behind Ash.

"Misty, I've told you. Nando and Cheryl are nice, they won't attack you." sighed Ash. Bug type pokemon were one of three things Misty hated, the other two being carrots and peppers.

"...I know, but still." said Misty rather nervously. Ash had told his friends many times before, Misty had a rather bad experience as a Pichu with a gang of various bug types (Think of the any bug type that known of the main or important secondary characters have had). If it weren't for Ash evolving, she might have ended up worst.

"It's okay Misty, whenever your ready." smiled Nando as he stepped back giving Misty some space. Misty saw this gesture and smiled as she stepped out from behind Ash.

"Nando, Cheryl, Angie(Shinx), Lyra(Chikorita), Khoury(Croconaw)! It so great to see you!" shouted Dawn happily as she went to great her friends. Then gave a distasteful look at the Gabite. "Oh, hi Ursula."

"Whatever, I didn't have to be here." said Ursula snidely.

"Hey, little sis. Like, what you been up to?" squealed one of the three out of five Pikachus better known as the Sensational sisters. All three hugged their little sister, Misty. Though Misty was very unique due to her fur and eye coloration, she was slightly smaller than her sisters and often called a runt.

"Hey Daisy, hey Violet, hey Lily." smiled Misty greeting her sisters in order of birth.

"Hey, Todd! Hey, Melody!" waved Ash as he ran to the other two Pikachus and started a conversation with.

"Ah! Hey Soledad!" waved May as she ran to the Pidgeot and greeted her. She then gave a distasteful look as she looked at the Cacturne. "What are you doing here, Harley."

"Oo! I can't come here whenever I want to enjoy a meal from my fellow pokemon." said Harley dramatizing the whole situation.

"No." said both Drew, Max, and May with "yeah right" faces.

"Now come on, we should show our friends a bit of hospitality." smiled Soledad.

"Fine." agreed the three though they still didn't like the grass/dark type.

"Hey, Luke nice of you to visit us in your regular form." smiled Cilan greeting the fox.

"Yeah, I finally got control over my illusions so-"

"AH! Prepare to die! Cilan!" shouted the Oshawott as she charged at the monkey with Razor Shell. Cilan simply somersaulted causing the water type to continue forward and crash into a rock.

"Better luck next time, Burgundy." chuckled Cilan as he returned to his conversation.

"I'll...get...you...someday." said Burgundy as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Iris with a nasty shiver at the ice type.

"What? Just because you can't handle ice types means that I can't hang out here." stated the female Cubchoo snidely smiling at the dragon type making her shiver.

"Take it easy, Georgia. We all have are weaknesses." said Misty coming in between the two.

"Hmpf! Fine."

"Come on guys, let's get this get-together started!" shouted the female Minccino.

"I agree with Bianca. Let's eat!" shouted Ash along with everyone else minus the ever so serious Paul and Trip.

"I'll start playing my tune." bowed the bug type causing Misty to flinch a bit. Paying no mind, Nando began playing a wonderful tune. (Be creative and think of a pokemon song or theme from the show)

"Let's serve!" shouted the Sage Brothers as they brought out the cooked berries. The entire group cheered as they all lined up to eat.

"So, how are this year's pickings looking?" asked Brock in a casually manner to all the guys. Once everyone had eaten some food and conversed with old friends or rivals, the huge separated themselves into two groups, one male and the other female.

"What are you talking about Brock? We just had the berries and they were delicious." questioned Ash causing many of the older members (Brock,Tracey, Nando, and Harley) sighed.

"He's talking about mates, Ash." said Nando gently causing many of the younger pokemon's eyes bulge out.

"I-it's already that time." stuttered Kenny nervous and blushing. The older members nodded.

"Haven't you notice that all the unusual activities the other pokemon have been doing." stated Harley as pointed out other pokemon around the area. The younger group turned to see and instantly knew what he was talking about. Bug pokemon (Thank Arceus she was distracted) were fluttering around doing complex dances around their female counterparts. Bird pokemon the same. Donphans were showing off their dominance against others with the same intentions. And a lone Charizard was releasing a powerful roar likely to attract another.

"I see what you mean." agreed Drew, the self-proclaimed Casanova.

"So you got any picks? After all, this would be a first for everyone." continued Brock looking over the group.

"Except Max and Iris." stated Cilan pointing over to the two youngest members of the entire group playing at The Playground. Of course, no one wanted to answer first to Brock's question. They knew many females from various species of pokemon, and, of course, most of them were close to the girls they knew the best.

"I..." Kenny was the first to speak causing everyone to focus on the water type. The penguin was incredibly nervous, especially since he was rather new to the group. "I think I'll ask Dawn."

"Ah! There we go! You finally admit the truth." chuckled Brock making the penguin blush intensely.

"Good on ya, bro! She's definitely a good choice for you." shouted Barry loudly causing the Kenny to blush even more intensely.

"Ah! I believe Cheryl will be an excellent match for me. She has blossomed into a fine female." smiled Nando elegantly.

"Why waste your time with something like mates." stated Paul in his usual manner causing the cheerful atmosphere to drop. "If you improved on your battling instead of flirting with hormonal females you might actually have mates."

"What can I say I'm a lady's pokemon." smirked Brock receiving a few laughs and many sweat-drops.

"So Drew," The Roselia turned being addressed by Tracey. "you going to ask May?"

"Wha!" shouted Drew with a blush, Immediately the group started wooing.

"Thinking out of the box are we?" smirked Gary mischievously.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." denied Drew with a strong blush. Meanwhile. Other at the girl's group.

"So you think Nando will ask me?" questioned Cheryl to the group. Like the guys, they too were talking about the upcoming mating season.

"Definitely, Cheryl!" warmly smiled Dawn with a few approved nods from the rest. The Wormadam couldn't help, but blush.

"Like, what about you Dawn?" said Daisy with a smirk. "Don't you have your eyes set on a little childhood friend."

"W-what! Kenny?" blushed Dawn furiously. The grouped laughed at their friends reaction, though the Sensational Sister wasn't finished yet.

"Don't be so worried there's, like, two others that are in, like, the same boat." said Daisy as she looked over to her baby sister and the Skitty.

"Me! Fall for Drew! Were not even the same species!" argued May also heavy with blush.

"That didn't stop your mom and dad." stated Daisy rather proudly hushing the cat as she looked away in thought.

"Of course, both of you have it way easier since you're not in a three way competition for Ash." smirked Lilly speaking specifically of Misty, Melody, and Angie.

"W-what! Me and Ash are-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just preaching to the choir." said Violet.

"No, I have to agree with her, Ash shows no romantic interest in the scrawny runt." smirked Melody with a playful jab at Misty's size.

"What did you call me!" yelled Misty furiously.

"Calm down." said Daisy as her other sisters grabbed Misty.

"Yeah, but Ash shows no romantic interest in anyone." stated Dawn, who at one point had a crush on the leader.

"I'm not sure about you two, but me and Ash have tons in common. He's definitely mine." stated Angie with confidence.

"As if!" shouted Melody sparking up a bit. Daisy shook her head in pity, she knew who loved Ash the most. Turning to said lover she was already proven right as Misty was far away from their conversation looking over at the guys group, more specifically at Ash, laughing along with the others.

"So we've got Kenny with Dawn, Nando with Cheryl, Khoury with Lyra Drew with May-"

"I didn't say I liked her!

"Whatever, Tracey is going to try Daisy again."

"She hasn't said 'no' yet." smiled Tracey confidently.

"Right, a lot of use are still searching, Paul and Trip are stagging."

"Hmpf."said the two rivals in unison.

"And so far, Ash is the luckiest out of all of us, since he's got three already waiting for him."

"Huh?" said Ash in surprise causing the group to sweat-drop.

"Come on Ash, you can't have notice that Misty, Melody, and Angie have a thing for you." stated Gary mocking Ash's denseness.

"Yeah, even Dawn had a slight crush on you." stated Kenny since Dawn had told him a few days after she first meet him.

"Whoa! First off, me and Misty are best friends. Second, Melody's nice an all, but I only see her as a friend." Richie seemed to have sighed in relief when Ash mentioned he had no interest in the other female Pikachu, something that Brock caught.

"And Angie is more like a little sister to me. I can't really see me having any romantic interest in either of them." stated Ash. This time Luke sighed in relief this time for Angie, another love interest for Brock to help.

"Wait! You said 'either of them'. That must mean you have some interest in Misty." stated Cilan having picked up the phrase. The turned to Ash, who was now hiding a faint blush.

"Um, I'm not sure." stated Ash unsure. "We've been best friends since we've been Pichu, I'm...just not sure."

"All right, let's leave Ash alone. I've found two new problem cases. Right here." smiled Brock as he grabbed the other Pikachu and the Zorua.

"W-w-what!"

"Ah! How cute. Who are they lucky gals.' shouted Harley in a flamboyant attitude. While many of the groups were trying to get their respective friends to spill their hearts out, two pokemon were looking over their lives together.

Ash and Misty were the first members of their little group. They had both meet as Pichus, Ash had almost drowned in the nearby pool and Misty had fished him out. They instantly bonded both being pretty much outcast in their own pack of Pikachus. Misty because of her odd coloration and Ash for his adventurous attitude that often put the other Pichus in danger as well as their pack. For the longest time, the two did everything together and only by themselves. The ran, played, surfed (Mainly Misty teaching Ash), explored, slept, and much more. However, there favorite thing to do, which only Gary and Brock knew, was that both liked to star-gaze. During their star-gazing, they talked about whatever and shared secrets not even Brock knew. It was probably the closest friendship in the whole Forest. In time, however, both became lonely. Even if they had each other, having friends to share was something that both wanted. Eventually the met Brock, a wondering Sudowoodo looking for a new home, and got him to stay here and go on adventures with them. Over time, the two had gain more friends to join their group until it was the size and strength it was today. Of course with so many friends, Ash and Misty couldn't hang with just themselves and with their time spent hanging with them the only time they ever have by themselves was star-gazing. And even that was slowly losing time.

"Ash?" spoke the soft voice of Misty snapping Ash out of his thoughts. Looking around, many of their friends were starting to leave to their respective homes in the forest; the party was over.

"Yeah?" said Ash curiously looking over to Misty.

"Um, it's a clear night tonight." stated Misty insecurely as she looked up at the setting sky as it revealed it's treasure of stars.

"Yeah, it is." said Ash a bit out of it. For a time neither one spoke as they stared up in the sky. Then Ash realized. "Hey! We should go to our spot and do some star-gazing like old times."

"Yeah, that would be great." smiled Misty having gotten Ash to do their favorite activity.

"See you tomorrow guys!" waved Brock to everyone. Everyone replied the same and left their hangout for home.

"Come on Ash!" smiled Melody as she latched on to Ash affectionately causing Misty's temper to show. "Let's get back to the pack!"

"We will, but first me and Misty need to do something first." smiled Ash as he gently pulled the girl off and unintentionally calmed Misty's temper.

"Aww! But why?" whined Melody.

"Come little girl, as the oldest Pikachus here, it's our responsibility to see you three home." said Daisy as the other sisters gathered the other two Pikachus.

"What? What about Ash and Misty?" said Melody in distress that she may lose her mate.

"Ash and Misty know the forest like the back of their tails. They'll be fine." smiled Daisy as she pulled Melody away from Ash and Misty giving the two a wink before heading off with the rest.

_'Thanks Daisy.'_ mentally thanked Misty with a smile.

"Come on Misty, let's hurry." smiled Ash. Misty nodded and the two went running off near the mountains.

"So~" said Ash rather nervously to Misty as the two sat on a ledge known only to them as Shooting Star Ledge. Both of them were looking up into the sky decorated with stars as they recalled the conversation from their friends earlier.

"Yeah." said Misty expressionless. It was odd for the two to have such an awkward silence, at least one of them would have something to say or comment about.

_'Huh, it's now or never.'_ thought Ash preparing himself for this moment. He turned to Misty, her fur shining beautifully against the full moon, and froze from the stunning view. Misty then turned her head towards Ash who seemed to be staring directly at her.

"Ash?" said Misty softly snapping Ash out of his stupor once again.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just." said Ash, but couldn't seem to bring out the right words. Misty, on the other hand, was a bit confused, but incredibly hopeful that they would finally make a transition from best friends to mates and lovers.

"We've been friends for a long time." continued Ash slightly raising Misty's hope. "We both were misfits in the pack that found each other because I thought I saw a legendary."

"I remember that." softly chuckled Misty as they both recalled the memory of when the first met.

"I still think there is." added Ash with complete seriousness. Misty never doubted Ash, even if the odds were unlikely. "But that's not important, we did everything together; play, eat, swim, and cause trouble."

"That was mostly you."

"We know all of our secrets and friends. And we supported each other through everything we did." Although Misty wouldn't want to admit, she's supported Ash's ideas even more than she did for her own. Sure, she loved the water and to surf, but Ash's adventures. Those were just some things she would never forget, and all of it she and Ash shared. Ash was just the same, though he was a bit more hesitant to due surfing.

"I just think that..." Ash stopped in mid-sentence as he used every bit of his will power to do this confession. Meanwhile the pause caused Misty to immediately pick up.

_'Is this it? Oh, please let this be it.'_ internally hoped Misty as she waited for Ash to continue.

"...we're more than just friends..."

_'Come on. Just say it.'_

_'Please let it be.'_

"We're..." Misty was practically ready to jump Ash and give him the biggest and strongest hug he'll ever have. Then move on to more...eh, adult Pokemon Planet things.

"Best friends." smiled Ash. Misty's world suddenly shattered, her visions of their future gone as Ash looked at her with such a happy face, one that meant they were never meant to be anything more.

_'Dammit!' _mentally cursed Ash having backed out of his confession at the last minute. Though as he looked at Misty, she seemed to not react to what he said. She just stood there in pause.

_'She's not reacting, maybe that means...what I said was true.' _thought Ash depressingly. Though he was glad that their friendship wasn't over, he wanted to be way more.

"Misty, you okay?" asked Ash as he broke the silence speaking to Misty. It was literally taking everything she had and more not to cry in front of her...best friend. Or even attacking the boy for misleading her. Caught between sadness and anger, an experience she was familiar with, but this time Ash can't help her.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that we're best friends." smiled Misty painfully. She hated him, but loved him at the same time. She had to leave and soon. "If that's all, I think I'm heading down. I'm awfully tired."

"Yeah, sure. You go on ahead. I want to look at the stars a bit." said Ash believing his friend's lie. "See you tomorrow, Mist."

"Yeah, good bye Ash." said Misty as she turned and left. Her face immediately changed from clam and happy to pained and hurt as she ran into the forest. The moment Ash sensed that Misty was far enough away, he exploded with fury.

"Ah! Arceus, you idiot!" yelled Ash at himself as he pulled his ears down to cause himself pain. He hated himself. Probably one of the strongest pokemon in his group, yet he couldn't confess to the one girl he loved. Not only that, he was angry at Misty. She still saw him as a friend rather than a romantic interest. He would always be her best friend. Ash looked around a bit, seeing no one in the area he charged at the nearest boulder.

"Iron Tail!" yelled Ash as he attempted to destroy the boulder. Although the attack looked like it was going to work, it soon lost it's steel type power and Ash's tail received a large amount of pain.

"Dammit! Why can't I get this attack to work!" yelled Ash at himself for his incompetence. He then started to gather electricity.

"Arrrrgh! Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash as he launched his powerful attack into the air. The attack was large enough to be seen for miles around scaring various pokemon while others watched it with amusement. Only one didn't see the attack: Misty. She couldn't look back, he was back there. Even with her eyes closed, she still cried as she ran through the forest heading anywhere that Ash wasn't.

Next Morning.

"Ash!" Ash opened one of his eyes slightly trying to remember where he was. He fully awoke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then took a look around to see he was still at the his and Misty's secret spot.

"Ash!" Ash's ears quickly picked up as he heard his name. He ran over the edge of Shooting Star Ledge and looked out to see many f his friends searching for him.

"Ash! Where are you!" shouted the voice of Brock. Ash didn't waste time. He quickly ran towards the hidden path to the ledge and traveled down to meet his friends.

"Did you finish searching the beach?" asked Gray as many of the water types and the Sensational Sisters came running into view.

"No, Misty wasn't there either." cried out Daisy in distress.

"Misty's Gone!" The group turned to see Ash coming from the mountain area.

"Ash!" shouted everybody as they came up to him.

"Where have you been! Your mom has been worried sick." stated Richie.

"Yeah, I'll apologize to my mom later." said Ash surprising the group. "What happened to Misty?"

"Neither of you came back to the pack last night, all of us got scared and we started a search party." stated Todd.

"Misty said she was going home last night." stated Ash. "She didn't come home."

"Like, yeah! I don't know why?" said Lilly stressed.

"Was she attacked?" said Ash concernedly.

"There's no sign of a battle within a mile of here. And Misty can put one heck of a fight." stated May as her group came walking in.

"What about that large thunderbolt last night? Was that her attack?" questioned Max. Ash lowered his head a bit.

"That was yours wasn't Ash." said Brock seeing his friends reaction. Ash nodded causing many of them to gasp.

"Ash, like, what happened last night?" asked Daisy seriously. The group turned to hear Ash's answer, but none came. The pokemon was quickly contemplating the situation last night to see what could cause Misty to run away. Only one answer came to him, and it made him hate himself even more than last night.

"Ash?" said Dawn as the group took notice of the mouse's sudden facial changes. The group was still waiting for their answer. But one rule that Ash and Misty had kept through the years; never tell anyone about anything that happens at their place. He wasn't going to break it, and he wasn't losing Misty. As quick as a flash, Ash dashed pass the group.

"Ash!" shouted the group, but the determination pokemon did not stop. If he was going to find Misty, he would need to be as fast. Ash immediately went into Quick Attack just to reach her faster. He knew there was only one way to leave The Great Forest, and hoped to Arceus that there weren't any trainers.

Some miles away, Misty was slowly climbing up a dirt path that lead towards a weird human made structure that many pokemon called One-Way, for any pokemon that comes through it never returns. Most likely because this area was where most of the trainers hanged out. Misty didn't know anything about the world outside or the humans beyond the professor that often visited. What she knew of trainers was that they captured and separated friends and family to participate in battles against other pokemon for enjoyment of other humans. It is often said that trainers are cruel to pokemon, but recent rumors have spread that there are some trainers that understand and help pokemon. Misty hope she would find on of these rumored trainers. She kept walking up the dirt trail when she heard footsteps that were not her own. She immediately panicked and froze in place. From the side of the trail, a human carrying a bag step out of the woods. Once on the road, the human spotted the female Pikachu and gasped.

"Oh Arceus! Look at that Pikachu!" shouted the man excitingly. Misty stepped back a bit, being cautious of the human.

"I've only heard of the gold-furred emerald-eyed Pikachu, it's said to be special. You will be perfect for my collection! Go! Golem!" said the man as he tossed a red and white ball, which Misty had only seen ever so often, releasing a fearsome pokemon with a sphere-like body made of rocks.

"Hello,new addition" roared the mighty rock/ground type making Misty instantly fearful.

"I-I-I don't want to be part of some human's collection." said Misty as she backed away in fright.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice in this matter." said the Golem as he stepped forward ready for battle.

"Golem use Double-Edge!" commanded the trainer. The Golem then picked up in speed and charged at the electric pokemon.

"Ahh!" screamed Misty. She knew that none of her electric attacks wouldn't work, but she remembered a trick her 'best friend' had taught her. As the Golem came charging closer to her, Misty jumped towards the Golem and did a spin allowing her to dodge the attack. The Golem then stopped seeing it's attack fail.

"Ah, it's quite cunning. No matter, Golem use Earthquake."

"Yes master." nodded the pokemon. Golem then lifted its foot and dropped it down causing the ground to shake.

_'Remember Misty, your tail is your greatest advantage.'_ Misty recalled another lesson Ash had once taught her. She leaned her tail and used it like a spring sending her high above the attack.

"Hah! Can't hit what can't stand still." mocked Misty at the Golem. The Golem was starting to lose it's temper, but his master quickly calmed him down.

"Stay calm, Golem, and use Smack Down!" The Golem smirked liking his master's command. Golem quickly grabbed medium rock and then threw it straight at Misty.

"Gah!" This time the attack hit straight on since Misty could not dodge the attack while in mid-air. The pokemon fell with a hard thud, weakening her for capture.

"Great job, Golem. Now for the capture." smirked the trainer as he stepped closer to his new addition.

_'No, it can't end like this. Please someone.'_ mentally though Misty as she saw the trainer coming closer to capture her. 'I_ didn't want this. I don't want this. Please-'_

"ASH~!" screamed Misty with all here might in hope that her knight would come to save her. Ironically, her scream worked well as a screech halting both trainer and pokemon's movement.

"Jeez, what powerful lungs this one has." muttered Golem through the ringing in his ears.

"Enough of this, you are mi-"

"QUICK ATTACK!" An instant, the trainer fell back with his pokeball shattered as a yellow object coming at a high-speed launched itself. The yellow object then flew straight towards Misty and landed in front of her.

"Ash." softly said Misty as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"No!"

Present time.

"Ash! No!" cried out Misty as her savior launched himself at the Golem.

"Grrrr. Golem use Earthquake!" commanded the trainer.

"Take this you little rat!" growled the Golem as he stomped the ground causing another quake.

"Too easy." smirked Ash as he did the same move he taught Misty. Using his tail, he launched himself into the air. Misty did the same, but to reach a nearby tree and watched the battle safely.

"It's using the same move as the female, he must be her mate." observed the trainer while also shocking Misty. "Quick, use Smack Down."

"It's over kid! Your mate had tried the same thing!" shouted the Golem as he grabbed a rock and through it at Ash. Misty was about to call out to him, but Ash didn't seem phased.

"I'm not just a kid." Ash's tail suddenly started glowing slightly blinding both foes and friend alike. The glowing soon subsided as it revealed his tail now like steel.

"I'm Ash! And No One Messes with My Friends Or Mate! Iron Tail!" yelled Ash as he used his new move to its fullest. First by slicing the incoming rock, then hurdling straight down to the Golem.

_'Did he just say...'_

"How the! How could a wild Pikachu learn Iron Tail!" shouted the trainer in fear and shock. He was so shocked that he couldn't even command his equally shocked Golem to dodge as Ash's move made contact.

*****GAOOOOOSSSSHHH*****

"Golem!" shouted the trainer. As the dust cleared, it showed the shadow of two figures; the Golem and the Pikachu. The Golem, however, had retained heavy damage from the steel move and was barely able to stand. While Ash was only breathing heavily due to exerting his attack power.

"Ash!" cheered Misty as she climbed down the tree seeing that the battle was finished. Ash turned to see his long time friend and hopefully mate and lover. Both Pikachus met giving each other hugs that could never break. The two soon released each other from their hugs and stared at each other; chocolate eyes to emerald eyes.

"No!" shouted the Golem as it came to grab the female. Acting fast, Ash pushed Misty away from the hulking pokemon. At first, Misty didn't understand until she saw the Golem grab onto her mate.

"No! Ash!"

"Good Golem. Now use Self-Destruction!"

"With pleasure." said the Golem cruelly. It soon began glowing as it got ready to release one giant explosion onto a Pikachu. "This is the end for you, Rat!"

"NO~!" shouted Misty. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water could be heard as the trainer looked beyond his pokemon to see the female Pikachu's eyes glowing blue. From behind her suddenly came a wave of water large enough to flip a ship.

"Oh my Arceus." gasped the trainer as the wave started to come crashing down.

"What in Arceus's nam- Gah!" screamed the Golem as Ash bit down on Golem's arm causing him to release the mouse to make a quick escape towards Misty.

"Misty!"

"Surf!" shouted Misty as she commanded the wave to finally crash down on trainer and pokemon sending them towards One-Way were they belong. As the water subsided, all that was left was the two Pikachus.

"How, how did I?" gasped Misty as she stared at her small hands like they had killed someone.

"I guess this is why your so good at swimming and surfing, Misty." commented Ash walking over to Misty. However, both soon forgot about Misty's new attack and immediately hugged again.

"I'm sorry Misty." said Ash rather sad, but a more happy. "I don't just see you as a best friend, I never wanted to say that. I love you, Misty."

"Oh Ash." softly said Misty as she teared up finally getting the confession she wanted. "I love you, too. Ash."

Several Months Later.

"Come on guys! There hatching! There hatching!" shouted Max now a Vigoroth as he lead several of other friends to a special hatching.

"We're coming Max, just slow down a bit." shouted May now a Delcatty along with her mate Drew now a Roserade carrying their egg.

"Hurry up Kenny, we don't want to miss this." cheerfully shouted Dawn still a Piplup to her mate Kenny now a Prinplup carrying their egg with Barry now an Empoleon.

"Yes De Dear." smirked Kenny calling his mate by her new nickname. Dawn gave her mate a dissatisfied look, but forgave him easily since they were short on time.

"Wait up guys!" shouted Iris as she and Cilan with his brothers in tow came up along with the rest of the group. The group then came up to section specifically for the Pikachu pack. Tons of Pikachus along with their newborn Pichus watched the group go by as they headed to a secluded section of the forest.

"Hey guys! Your just in time." smiled Brock as he saw their friends over. Already there was Gary, now an Umberon, Lilly, Violet, Daisy and Tracey with there egg, Richie and Melody with egg, and Angie and Luke with their egg, and finally Ash's mom, Delia. All were surrounding Ash and Misty who were watching over their **two** eggs both glowing faintly.

"I can't believe it's time!" cheered Dawn happy as she rushed to see the eggs.

"I can't believe that you had two eggs. That's rare even for bug types." said Kenny as he sat their egg down.

"What can I say, I'm just a one in a million kind of Pikachu." smiled warmly Misty as she scotched closer to her lover and nuzzled underneath his neck.

"I can't wait to see them."smiled Ash happily.

"Ah! There glowing brighter!" shouted May. The group turned to the eggs as their faint glow grew more powerful.

"Here they come." beamed Brock as the light encompassed the area. Everyone shielded their eyes until the glow began to subside.

"Oh my!" gasped Delia along with the entire group as they saw the two newborn Pichus.

The first one Pichu was oddly colored just like his mother thought the fur color was that of a Pikachu. It's sibling, however, was the same color as any other Pichu yet the right ear was spiked. Everyone gasped in amazement, as the two, both with closed eyes, looked around until they came to their respective parents. Slowly they opened their eyes both seeing their parents for the first time.

"Mommy? Daddy?" said both Pichus the first being a male and the other female. Both Misty and Ash immediately burst into tears of joy as the hugged their newborn children.

"Yes! We're your parents." softly said Misty not letting go of her children.

"And this is your family." said Ash pridefully as he showed the twins to the entire group around them. The two seemed kinda scared to see so many different species in one place and the male Pichu hid behind his mother while the female stared at them.

"Aw! That's so cute." cooed Delia. The two then turned to the older Pikachu giving her a curious look.

"That's your grandma, kids." smiled Misty as she pushed her son in front along with his sister to see their grandmother.

"Hi, gr-gr-gr-grandma!" said the female with a sparky personality trying to pronounce her new world.

"Hel-hel-hello." said the male shyly.

"Oh! You two are so cute!" cooed Delia as she hugged her grandchildren. The boy seemed a little panicky though the girl already loved her.

"And these are your aunts, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet." said Ash as he pointed to the Sensational Sisters.

"Oh, you are the most adorable things I've ever seen." cooed the sisters at once as the rushed over to Delia and looked over their nephew and niece.

"Ash, Misty, what are their names?" asked Brock curiously.

"Well, we both came up with one for whatever gender they would be." said Misty as she walked up to Delia. The older mom saw this and released her grandchildren to their mother for their official naming.

"Welcome to the family, Star." smiled Misty to her daughter.

"Welcome to the family, Dash." smiled Ash as he rubbed his son's head proudly.

"Ah! Those are great names." smiled Iris.

"Indeed, the suit them perfectly." agreed Cilan.

"Hey guys?" said Barry gaining everyone's attention. "Is it suddenly brighter here?"

"Now that you mention it." thought Brock when caught sight of several glowing eggs. "Ah! The other eggs are hatching!"

"What!" shouted the adult group. To each egg, their respective parents went rushing to them in panic.

"Huh?" said the twins unable to read the situation. It was about to get a whole lot more interesting here in The Great Forest.

Meanwhile in a nearby bushes.

"Oh my! A collective hatching. How fascinating." said Professor Oak as he studied this particular group which he had grown familiar with.

**The End**


End file.
